The invention resides in the field of games involving the tossing of an article toward an object in order to score points by having the article engage one or more appendages or supports of the object.
The basic concept of tossing an article toward an object is the game of horseshoes, or a later modification, quoits. This involves the throwing, or tossing, of a ring or horseshoe to engage an upright stake anchored into the ground. The stake may be anchored at a perpendicular angle to the surface of the ground, or at any other angle suitable for a variant of the basic game. The object of the game is to encircle the stake with the horseshoe or ring, the ring being the more difficult due to a lack of an opening.
Other articles have been utilized to be tossed at objects, i.e., targets, such as beanbags and weights tied at the ends of short cords. However, in most instances, these articles are used with targets which require the placement of the article within the target, rather than around or hanging from the target. The present invention relies upon the latter, the use of balls tied at the ends of short cords, for tossing at a series of parallel bars arranged one above the other with scoring being gauged upon the skill difficulty of tossing the tied balls onto or over a designated bar.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a series of substantially horizontal bars, arrayed one atop the other having an adjustable space between each set of the bars, such that one or more sets of tethered balls can be tossed toward any of the bars to be engaged over or onto a selected bar.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide supports which hold the array of bars such that the available length of any of the bars can be altered, shortened or lengthened, in accordance with the varying of the shape of the supports so that the target areas are, likewise, shortened and lengthened.
It is another object of the present invention to allow for the placement of the bars in one vertical array and permit the adjustment of the placement of the bars into another vertical array utilizing the same supports in order to vary the distance between the bars to increase or decrease the level of skill and difficulty in engaging the tethered balls over or onto the one of more horizontal bars.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.